User talk:DemonoftheNight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I am the manifestation of darkness, its physical form. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 06:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . LOLSKELETONS (talk) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't use e-mail. Here is the story, though: http://pastebin.com/eyXqcLCC LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : P. S. I will restore this once I get around to reviewing it if I deem it worthy. I mainly had to delete it because it violated our spinoff rule, not necessarily because it was subpar. From what I skimmed, it seemed at least decently written. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I reviewed that pasta (The Man in the Tux) and I'm sorry to say it was badly written. It won't be accepted in its current state. I hope you saved a copy, because I won't be able to send you one until at least tomorrow. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC)